Roses
by Brown-EyesxGold-Eyes
Summary: Sonny is falling for Chad; hard. How does Chad feel? What will happen when the casts goes on a 3 month vacation and go on a cruise? Will love come out between the rival shows?
1. Just Friends

**I was just watching Sonny With A Chance today, and I thought of writing a fanfiction about them. This story is going to be about Sonny and Chad. I wanted to take a new approach and see if I could write other stories rather then Twilight.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this. Tell me if you want me to continue! **

**Disclaimer: Don't you just hate writing these? I seriously don't own Sonny With A Chance or it's characters, blah, blah, blah.**

**Chapter 1: Just Friends  
Sonny's POV**

"What do you mean we're going on a trip?" I asked, confused that all of a sudden they want to leave the set of So Random! and go onto a cruise.

"Come on Sonny, it will be good for us! Think about it, we can forget about sketches for three whole months! Doesn't that sound fun!" Tawni cheered, jumping up and down and clapping her hands. It would be a good idea to take a break.

"But how will we get Marshall to let us go?" I shot back, but knew it was useless. Zora then slid down the slide, putting her new cell phone back into her pocket.

"We already asked him. He said 'Have fun.' and to 'stay out of trouble' " She said, then her phone rang again. "It's a text from Marshall." She said flipping it open.

"What's it say?" Grady asked walking into the room with Nico both carrying 2 suit cases in each hand. So everyone knew that we were going except for me.

"When are we leaving?" I asked them, making a mental note of what I'm going to be bringing.

"In three hours." Tawni said boredly, looking at herself in the mirror and fixing her hair.

"THREE HOURS!" I almost yelled at them, but brought my voice down so it kinda cracked. They all jumped at my sudden outburst. "Where are we even going?"

"We're just going on a cruise so calm down." Tawni said, retrieving the mirror that she had dropped on the floor.

"For 3 months!" I questioned loudly, trying to make a point.

"Sonny, you need to relax." Nico said, and maybe he was right. Maybe this trip was going to be a good thing for me. I then noticed Zora just staring at the phone in her hands.

"What's wrong? We can't go now?" I asked disappointed now that we weren't going. I always knew that we were going on the trip, but never told anyone. I was actually all packed up and ready to fly out the door, but didn't want to look it.

That's good acting.

"Some of the cast of Mackenzie Falls are coming with us." She responded barely, flipping the phone over.

**Hey guys, some of the Falls kids are coming with. I thought it would be a good idea for all of you to bond! Have fun! :) - Marshall**

"Well this stinks." Grady said after I read it outloud. "We seriously have to go with them? Chad Dylan Pooper is going to be coming with us!" He said as an after thought.

Chad was always mean to the rest of them, always messing up there names. But mine. He was such a jerk.

I sighed, then looked at the time. 1:23. "Guys, we should get going. Were going to miss the ship if we don't go now." I said, walking out of the Prop House and walking into mine and Tawni's dressing room.

"'Sup Sonny?" I heard Chad say walking into the room and sitting down on Tawni's favorite chair and propping his feet up.

"Chad." I said coldly, reaching under my bed to get my bags. He got up and started walking over to me.

I turned around now facing him. His face as emotionless. He wasn't even giving me his cocky smirk thing. He stood there for a second, then backed up a little bit. I never noticed how deep his blue eyes were.

I snapped out of it quickly, putting a innocent look on my face. He sighed then started talking.

"You really don't want us coming on this trip, don't you?" He asked, acting completely different. I had never seen this side of him, and I knew he wasn't acting either.

"It's not that. I actually think it would be really fun if you guys came." I said hopefully. I actually kind of liked Chad, but I could never tell him that. I knew that he didn't like me, and he could find so much better then a small town girl from Wisconsin.

**Chad's POV**

"It's not that. I actually think it would be really fun if you guys came." She said kinf of happily, her face a cute innocent expression. She was probably lying, always wanting everyone else to be happy before her.

That was one of the things that I liked about Sonny.

Yes, I know that I'm a jerk to her, but I'm trying not to be anymore. I want her to be happy in every possible way there is. I know she doesn't like me, but I atleast have to try.

"Sonny! Chad! We gotta go!" I heard Blondie call. No, her name was Tawni. If I want Sonny happy, I need to call everyone there real names.

"Coming." I yelled back, then turned to Sonny. I could just get lost in her big brown eyes. It looked like she was daydreaming, so I just grabbed her tiny hand, picked up her bags, and started walking. She snapped out of it when we started walking.

"Chad, I'm capable of taking my own stuff." She said shyly, making her cheeks tint a light pink colour.

"Yes. I know you are. But I'm being a gentlemen, and I'm going to carry your things for you. Any more questions, Ms. Munroe?

"Wow Chad, I've never seen you like this before." She said. Hopefully she will get over that I'm not going back to the old Chad.

"Well get used to it." I told her, winking. She blushed again, this time a little darker than before.

"Can you guys move any slower?" Tawni asked once we finally were walking. She eyed our hands suspiciously but didn't say anything. She just put a look of distaste on her face, and walked away.

Sonny looked down at what she was looking at, finally noticing that her hand was in mine. But she never pulled away. When we got into the car -without releasing out hands- I started thinking about the possibilities this might do to my acting career.

If I ever did, probably not though, date Sonny, then I would get a bad reputation. She would to.

But that would be a risk I would be willing to take.

* * *

**I re-edited this chapter so that I could just start writing more. The chapters may be short but there will probably be a lot of them, so they should come sooner. Hopefully you guys like this story. There isn't a lot of Sonny and Chad stories out here, so I decided to write my own. Alright, next chapter should be up soon.**


	2. I Kind of Like It

**_Alright my people, here is a new chapter. I'm kind of sad at this moment... just stuff going on in the family. And my other friends family. So yeah, depressed mood. Anyone wanna talk?_**

**_Anyway, here's a new chapter of Roses._**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC._**

* * *

**Chapter 2: I Kind of Like It**  
**Sonny's POV**

__Chad still hadn't released our hands as we exited the car, getting ready to get onto the huge cruise ship. This vacation probably _was _going to be the best one we would ever go on. I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts when I felt Chad squeeze my hand gently and gain my attention.

"Are you just going to stare at it for three months or do you actually want to go inside?" He laughed. I scowled at him and loosenend my grip. He then got a panicked look on his face and gripped mine even tighter.

What is going on with him! First I come onto the show and we don't get along whats so ever, and now he's acting as if he likes me in the same way as I like him! Wait, maybe he DID like me like that?

"Chad-" but I was cut off my two teenage girls running towards us and screaming, "IT'S CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" Wow, they could scream. Once they got in front of him, (making it feel like I wasn't even standing there,) they squealed, "Can we get your autograph!"

"Sure," he said, flashing them his perfect white teeth. Oh, why did he have to be so, ugh, just, PERFECT! I ripped my hand out of his and balled them into fists. He quickly stared at me while signing his name.

"I'll be on the boat." I said angrily and turned on my heels, stomping my way up the ramp to be met by the rest of the So Random! cast and Mackenzie Fall's. One of them walked up into the front and stopped right in front of me. I forgot her name... Wow I'm nice.

"Listen here Munroe, stay away from Chad. We don't need you coming and messing up our fame just so you can have a... a 'fling' with Chad." She said through her teeth, her blue eyes glaring down at me. I back up a little and lost my footing but was caught by Chad.

He looked down at me while still holding onto my arms then turned towards the girl. "What's going on here?"

The girl (wow I really have to learn her name!) looked scared but then it was gone in an instant. "Sonny just said that she wants to bring down your fame by trying to steal you away and have some sort of," she paused for dramatic effect, "relationship," she gagged out.

I could not believe she just said that! "I didn't say-" but Chad just released me. Oh jeez, now look what I've done. Well, I didn't even DO anything so... I looked up at Chad to see his reaction and it was a look of disgust. But it wasn't directed at me. More towards the girl.

He then looked at the rest of my cast (I couldn't believe they were silent through all of this.) and said something that shocked all of us. "I apologize for my cast mates being rude to you guys. Hopefully they will all mature and act their own age. Now what do we say we go to our rooms and get settled in?"

Woah.

I nodded my head and he pulled me along to the front desk. I was in to much of a daze, and I'm sure everyone else was too. What was going on with him? Why was he changing? Not that it's a bad thing. I kind of am liking the new Chad. But this is getting a little to creepy.

"Chad?" Tawni finally asked as we all walked down the hallway. Thankfully they gave us our own hallway for everyone so there wasn't anyone that weren't from either our two casts on this part of the ship. "Are you, okay?"

"Never better Tawni." He said with a smile.

"Did you just call her Tawni?"

"I knew it. It's the end of the world isn't it?"

"Yup. Must be sick. Maybe delusional."

"Who's Tawni?"

"Woah."

"What? Come on guys, now how are we doing these rooms? Girls and boys or what?" Chad asked, completely ignoring what all our our cast mates were shouting and saying to eachother. They all stopped and walked into a different room. Tawni grabbed onto my arm and pulled me away from Chad, and into a room.

"What is going on with him!" She whisper screamed at me. How was I suppost to know!

"I don't know! He's been acting like this since this morning!" I groaned out the last part while falling onto the couch. Wow, these room's weren't as bad as what we thought they we're going to be. All of the doors seemed to be combined with the rooms to either side of it. The rest of the So Random! boy's were on our left side, and I'm really not sure where Zora is right now. Hm. Must have made a friend to share a room with at Mackenzie Falls.

But then, who was on the other side of the wall. Tawni must have thought the same thing, as we both looked at the door and then back at eachother. I walked towards it and turned the knob, to be faced with someone that didn't shock me, but made me feel a little happy inside.

"Chad." I breathed as he smiled and walked towards me even more. I leaned my head back so I was able to see his whole face. Wow, when did he get so tall? Even with my heels on he's still towering over me. And when did his muscles get so, _defined_!

_Stop it Sonny. Get a hold of yourself._I told myself. Tawni then cleared her throat.

"Well, I'm going to go find Nico and Grady and check out the rest of the ship. See you later Sonny." She said while walking out. Then came to a hult and turned around and just stared at Chad. "Chad." She said with a nod and then walked out.

I looked back at Chad to see he also was staring back at me. He then had an amused look on his face. "Why don't we go explore the ship also, Sonny."

I nodded my head as he, again, grabbed onto my hand and opened the door for me, letting me go first. Alright, this is seriously beginning to get weird.

But I kind of liked it...

* * *

**So how was that? I really liked this chapter. Also, the next few chapters will probably have songs in them. Some songs that are from Disney or sung by other singers that I believe that fit into this story. So I'm typing up the next chapter right now since the internet is still off (Thanks DJ) so maybe it will be up near midnight. Yeah. I'm in a tying mood today I guess.**

**Alright, so remember to review! Also if you have any idea or anything that you think would fit into this story, PM me and I'll see what we can do. I'd love to hear from all of you and your thoughts on this story. Thanks!**

**-Erica Rose**


	3. Me, Myself, and Time

_**Alright, song in this chapter. And mother is calling me now, probably to go take the dog out. So I shall be back. Alright, back! And now, here is a new chapter of Roses.**_

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own SWAC.  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Me, Myself and Time**  
**Sonny's POV**

The ship really was magnificent. The main lobby was very roomy, and a good place to just hang out and see out on the deck. There was an elevator near the back of the room, and four other exits that lead to somewhere else. We took the first one on the left and it brought us to some sort of music room.

I looked at Chad to see him lost in thought. I nudged him and he looked down and smiled at me, leading me towards the piano in the corner. I started hitting the notes to one of the songs that I made.

"You play piano?" Chad said suddenly, making me jump and turn around to bump right up against his chest. He held me steady but didn't let me back up. I just nodded my head blushing. He chuckled and took a step back, sitting on the bench and pulling me down.

"Let me here your song." He said, looking me directly into my eyes. I could help it. I leaned closer but then stopped, shaking my head and sat straight up.

_That was close, _I thought. _Sonny he doesn't like you like that. _

Chad straightened up too. Wait, did that mean he was leaning closer too? Ugh, this is so confusing. I cleared my throat and placed my hands on the piano and started to sing.

_I can make the rain stop, if I wanna, just by my attitude.  
I can take my laptop, record a snapshot, and change your point of view.  
I just entered this brand new world.  
And I'm so open hearted.  
I know I've got a long way to go, but I, I'm just getting started._

_I'm over my head and I know it, I know it._  
_I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it._  
_Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be,_  
_I'm gonna try._

_'Cuz I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it,_  
_I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it._  
_And I know everything will be fine,_  
_with me, myself and time._

_I go where life takes me, but some days it makes me,_  
_Wanting to change my direction._  
_Sometimes it gets lonely, but I know that it's only,_  
_a matter of my perception._

_I just entered this brand new world._  
_And I'm so open hearted._  
_I know I've got a long way to go, but I, I'm just getting started._

_I'm over my head and I know it, I know it._  
_I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it._  
_Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be,_  
_I'm gonna try._

_'Cuz I'm living the dream and I know it, I know it,_  
_I'm trying my best not to blow it, to blow it._  
_And I know everything will be fine,_  
_with me, myself and time._

_And baby there's nothing like this moment._  
_To just be real and let the truth be spoken._  
_Whatevers broke I can make it unbroken,_  
_turn the lead in my head into something golden._

_Just try, more love,_  
_If I just try, more love,_  
_then I'll find, myself, in time._

_I'm over my head and I know it, I know it._  
_I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it._  
_Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be,_  
_I'm gonna try._

_I'm over my head and I know it, I know it._  
_I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it._  
_Whatever it takes to be what I was meant to be,_  
_I'm gonna try._

_'Cuz I'm living my dream and I know it, I know it,_  
_I'm doing my best not to blow it, to blow it._  
_And I know everything will be fine,_  
_with me, myself and time._

_I'll find, myself, in time..._  
_I know, I'll find, myself, in time._

I stopped playing, panting for breath a little out of breath and turned to Chad shyly. He didn't say anything, but right when he was about to, applause broke the silence. We both jumped and turned around to see Tawni, Nico, Grady, and other people from the ship here. I blushed horribly then, and I could feel it go all over my body.

Chad nudged me and joined in on the clapping. "Move please, out of the way, excuse me!" Someone said coming through the crowd. An old man came up with gray balding hair in a suit came running up to me and Chad and started shaking out hands.

"I'm the manager here on this ship, and I would like to offer you two a singing gig every night for a couple of weeks. Maybe even more if you want!" He said cheerily. Chad looked at me and we both had the same thought.

"I don't know..." we both said, but he cut us off again.

"We will pay for everything you guys want here. Free food, room service, anywhere you want in the whole ship. What do you say now?"

I looked up at Chad while he looked down at me and he winked and nudged me. "Deal."

* * *

**So, how was it? Short? Yeah sorry. I'm cooking dinner while jamming out to Abracadabra by the Steve Miller Band. Catchy song. Alright so anyway, remember to review! :D  
**


End file.
